Commercial aircraft in widespread use today, include numerous cabin systems for the benefit and convenience of the passengers. These systems, for example, include the In Flight Entertainment (IFE) and Cabin Services Systems (CSS). The suppliers of these individual systems typically design their systems in isolation from each other. Accordingly, while the weight, power consumption, and capabilities of each system might be optimized, the previously developed systems neglect to address aircraft-level weight, power, and other important factors associated with these systems. Thus, there remains a need to optimize the cabin systems with respect to the aircraft as a whole.
In particular, the previously developed systems tend to use heavy, costly co-axial, twin-axial or quad copper cables to connect the various devices within the individual systems. Moreover, these types of cables tend to be difficult to install because of the bulky and difficult to terminate connectors that they require. Worse still, these cable types are bandwidth limited due to aircraft cabin electrical shielding requirements. Furthermore, since current In-Flight-Entertainment systems share the distribution media (i.e., the cabling) and divide the available, limited bandwidth among the passengers, the previously developed systems suffer from limited security and scalability.
Meanwhile, with the widespread availability of consumer electronics, aircraft passengers have begun bringing network compatible devices (e.g., laptop computers and personal digital devices) onboard aircraft to entertain themselves during their flights. Unfortunately, for the passenger, conventional IFE systems are generally incompatible with these information technology compatible devices. Thus, the convergent entertainment technologies becoming available on the Internet (e.g., multimedia information and multi-player Internet games) remain effectively out of reach of aircraft passengers.
Thus, the prior art systems fail to support the convergent services that are increasingly sought by aircraft passengers.